Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, and more particularly to the structure of a bezel in a display unit mounted on a mobile device and the implementation method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile device including a mobile computer, laptop PC, palmtop PC, PDA, or the like, a mobile communication device, a gaming device, an audio or video player (e.g., MP3 player, portable media player (PMP)) or the like has a display device for outputting visual information or various user interfaces. A camera or antenna may be mounted on a mobile device to provide the production, transmission and reception, or various wireless services of a multimedia. It may be provided in a display device rather than a main body, thereby enhancing the utility and performance. However, when a camera or antenna is provided in the display device, it may cause to increase the width of a bezel portion that limits a portion of visual information being outputted by the display unit, thereby deteriorating the appearance of a mobile device.